Dealing with Loose Ends: Price of Treachery
This article, , is one of four one-shots featuring the individual battles of Kentaro, Akiye, Hawke and David against Shinji Mitsuhide, Zatoichi, Suitai Shiba and Kojima Taira. This particular chapter involves the battle between Akiye and Zatoichi, is the sequel to David's battle with Kojima, and runs concurrently with the conclusion of Kentaro's battle with Suitai and the duration of Hawke & David's battle with Shinji. ---- Zatoichi wasted no time and immediately moved to strike Akiye with his bare hands, though he would have to try harder. Akiye flowed around him like water; one moment she was there, in his targeting line, and the next she was gone. By the time Zatoichi completed his manoeuvre Akiye had moved to his back where she immediately kicked him in the back of the left leg. “Itazura trusted you.” She said, angry. “And that is precisely why I was able to manipulate him.” “Wrong answer.” Akiye replied, sighing. “I expected you to say how it wasn't your fault; that someone was threatening you. If that was the case I would have helped... but you've sunk your own ship, Zatoichi. Betrayal is a harsh mistress. But thankfully so am I!” Akiye unleashed a master-class upon Zatoichi! The man had once served the Royal Family of Heisekai as a defender alongside Gin Nakamura, but despite his reputed skills Akiye was trouncing him. She delivered a quick jab to his jaw, a kick to his ribs, followed up with an elbow strike to his temple and finally put an end to the combination with a thrust kick to his chest! Zatoichi, stunned, could only raise his sword in self defence when Akiye threatened to cleave through him with an overhead strike. “I'm going to destroy you!” Akiye held nothing back. She unleashed her Zanpakuto and burned Zatoichi with a combination attack utilizing controlled ash, which she then detonated! The result was a plume of smoke and fire and when Zatoichi staggered forward she sent him flying to the floor with a lunging two-footed kick to his jaw. The moment he struck the floor Akiye proceeded to unleash another torrent of super-heated ash. “Impressive...!” Zatoichi remarked. He raised his hand and the ash suddenly stopped in mid-air. He then pushed forward and the entirety was sent right back to Akiye, who brought her arms up to defend her face and eyes. Zatoichi moved through the gaps and struck her in the chest with a swift kick before then elbow-dropping her to the ground where he immediately sent the ash towards her again! “I may not be in the same league as Suitai or Shinji,” Zatoichi admitted, “but I'm more than capable of dealing with you.” “Try that again.” Akiye jibed, smiling. Zatoichi obliged her. But when the torrent struck her location and a massive explosion of spiritually charged fire obscured her entire location, Akiye suddenly walked forward through the fire and smoke. “Impossible...!” “My Zanpakuto is a varied one.” Akiye revealed. “He's constantly evolving to try and cure his sickness, but there is no cure. It grows based on what I've experienced and what I just used is what I learned from my experiences with Kentaro. Hit me... I dare you.” Her goads pushed Zatoichi over the edge. He still reigned over her ash and sent a massive stream towards her. When Akiye took to the air Zatoichi sent another stream towards her, only for her to dodge that too. The third however threw her off balance. Seizing the initiative Zatoichi lunged towards her and pierced her through the chest! “Too bad for you.” He sneered. “Look again.” Akiye advised. Zatoichi's blade had passed right through her. There wasn't a drop of blood nor a mark on her clothing. Akiye stood completely at her ease without so much as an injury from the fatal strike! She then moved to the side before slashing Zatoichi once across his throat. “I used a similar power to Kentaro.” “Akiye!!” Kentaro impacted Zatoichi's back with a Sokoha blast and sent the man flying to the ground. If it hadn't killed him then Akiye slitting his throat would. But still... no point leaving anything to chance, was there? Akiye used a combination attack born from her interactions with Ashni and Naibu both. A shield crashed into Zatoichi's body and a series of rapid-firing energy blasts impacted his body with enough speed and ferocity that only a pool of blood remained behind. “What is it?” Akiye asked of Kentaro. “... I thought you where in trouble!” He answered, figuring that his worry was defence enough. “Glad to see I was wrong.” “Aren't you sweet?” Akiye noted, grinning. “Shut up! I wasn't worried, all right!?” “Sure you weren't.” Akiye teased before kissing him on the cheek. “What about the others?” “Ugh,” That told Akiye everything she needed to know. She rapped him on the forehead for his blind stupidity, even if it had been sweet of him to check up on her and punish her supposed attacker. But she quickly determined that David and Hawke where doing quite well; their teamwork was all the brothers needed. Shinji wouldn't last long. “Have we time?” She asked, leaning in close. Kentaro was suddenly looking very hot and uncomfortable. “Uh, sure, I won't be long?" He then realized what he said and what she was implying. "Wait, wait, wait! That came out completely wrong! Sometimes I hate you.” “Come on, we've got loads of time.” Akiye descended with Kentaro and threw him behind some bushes before following suit...